Ever Fallen In Love?
by BIG TIME cRUSH34
Summary: The boys go to a concert at a high school. The concert ends with a BANG and they come to L.A. I TOTALLY suck at summaries...LoganXCamille, KendallXOC, JamesXOC, CarlosXOC. R&R could mean many things, Rest & Relaxation, Read & Review, even Robots & Radio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs!

"Ah, refreshing, isn't girls?" Riley Banks asked her two best friends, "The lights, the cheers, the adrenaline, the-"

"The smell of rotting cheese from our school's cafeteria." Her friend, Ainsley O'Conelly, interjected. "Assuring the fact that we aren't a band in L.A. with a record deal."

"Yet." Fiona George, best friend number three, said. "We haven't made it yet."

"Right, Fi." Riley said, twirling her dark red hair with her index finger. "Hey, you guys. What should I do with my hair? Loose ponytail, or all down?"

"Well," Fiona said, "The pony says, yeah we're girls, but we'll rock your asses off. Down says, let's rock."

"I don't know about you guys, but I say let's rock." Ainsley said.

"Whatever you say. Let's rock it." The three girls ran out onto the stage in all their glory.

Ainsley adjusted her green electric guitar and flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder, ready to rock. Riley played a loud chord on her white bass to make sure it was tuned, then smiled brightly. Fiona flipped her drumsticks that she spray-painted black, into the air.

Ainsley adjusted the height of the mic. "Hello, Westerson High!" Cheers from the lunchroom crowd, "We are Abduction and we're ready to rock!" Music started to play from the trio.

"Whoa-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh. Whoa-oh-oh." Ainsley sang.  
You, were talking to her. But messin' with me. It's finally clear, you're blurring the lines. Are you disturbed? Oh, now you care? Why do you race through my red lights? Can't understand. I'll slow it down for you..." She stopped for a small pause, "Tell me, how can you sleep? How can you breathe? Baby, tell me how, how you love me now."

The three girls continued to play while meanwhile in the swarm of people, four boys stared in awe. "Wow," Carlos Garcia said, he turned to their producer, "Gustavo, you have to give them a chance."

"Yeah," Kendall Knight agreed, "They're amazing."

"Well," Big Time Rush's producer, Gustavo Rocque began. "They could have a good chance at making it. So, ok. We'll ask them when it's over." {A/N I know, that's so OOC for him. Just live with it.}

The quartet of boys high-fived and quickly turned back to the stage.

On stage, Abduction was playing the last notes of How You Love Me Now. The cheers of the people in the crowd was exhilerating, they felt like they were above ground and looking down on the scene. That is, until they heard something that brought them back down to Earth. It was a ringing, not like a cell phone, but...

"A!" Riley yelled. Ainsley could barely see her through the smoke but saw a shape of a girl waving her arms.

Ainsley turned to see if Fiona was still there. She was. Standing in horror. "C'mon, Fi!" Ainsley tried to drag Fiona but she wouldn't budge, she was trying to save her drums. "Fi! Just grab your sticks and let's go!"

"I can't! I need my drums!"

"Fiona! We'll get you new drums! Just please," Ainsley was trying hard not to cry, she lost her father in a fire, she wasn't about to lose one of her best friends. "Come on!"

"Fine! Run!" Fiona gave in and they ran to the door and out of the school.

"Riley! Riley!" They both yelled looking for their best friend.

"Right here!" She answered.

"Thank God Ri!" Ainsley said hugging Riley. Fiona got her hug after.

The trio of Abduction looked back at the fire. "My drums" Fiona choked out.

"HEY!" A large man who looked like Satan with bug-eyed sunglasses yelled, "How'd you three like to come to L.A.?"

Sooooo... Whatcha think? Please review, they mean the world to me. Just let me know that someones reading this. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaa-aack! Who missed me? Well this chapter is due mainly to insomnia and my need for food, so excuse any typos. Writing this at 2 AM, two days before I start school. *Bland tone* woo-hoo. I'm riveted, can't you tell? Enjoying my freedom while I still can. But, enough of my sleep-deprived rambling, let's get this party started! Oh, wait. Disclaimer: If I owned BTR or anything in this story except my OCs, would I be up this late, writing this? My guess would be no...

Riley stared at the fat man in shock, "What?" She asked, her eyes growing wide. "Us? Come to - to Los Angeles?" A grin started to grow on her face as she glanced at her two best friends; Ainsley, trying to keep from screaming, and Fiona, not paying attention, just looking at the burning building thinking about her poor drums.

The pudgy, blinged-out producer took off his sunglasses, "Did I stutter?"

"Uh, no." Ainsley replied, she was always the one who didn't get intimidated easily. "But, we'll have to check with our parents, and pack, and - wait. Who ARE you?"

"You don't know who I AM?" Mr. Big-Shorty yelled, "I'll give you one hint, I could turn a dog into a popstar." He was obviously trying to keep his blood pressure down, but failing. Epically.

"You see, I would say Michael Jackson." Ainsley said, "But 1. You are SO not him! And 2. He is, unfortunetly, dead."

The mega producer was seething with complete rage now. He grabbed Ainsley by the shoulders and screamed, "I'M GUSTAVO ROCQUE!"

Ainsley looked confused, "Come again?" All while she was trying to get free from Gustavo's death grip around her scapulas. {A/N I'm using big time words tonight... =) damn insomnia!}

Riley was trying to get Fiona out of her trance. She didn't even notice what was going on.

Meanwhile, the four gorgeous sixteen-year-old boys who talked Gustavo into getting them a shot, came to Ainsley's rescue, pulling Gustavo off of her. They suceeded, walking Gustavo to the limo.

Ainsley sighed a huge breath of relief, "Wow, thanks. I thought he was gonna strangle me."

{A/N Well laptops gonna die and I'm too lazy to plug it in when I have the charger right here, so I'm going to try to go to sleep and finish this chapter when (if) I wake up. Soooooo... TTYL ILYguys!... Ok so, now it's 1:47 PM and I did sleep last night! If you call 3 hours sleep. So, here you go...}

"No problem," The blond one with bushy eyebrows said, "His temper flares a lot." He smiled and reached out his hand. "I'm Kendall."

"Ainsley." She grinned back and shook his hand. She gestured behind her to her besties, "The red head is Riley and the blondie is Fiona."

Kendall nodded, " That's Logan, Carlos, and-"

He was interrupted by a teenage guy with brown hair and luscious brown hair, "Hey," James said in that sexy monotone flirty voice he has, {Come on, you all know you love it ;)} "I'm James." He smiled his sexy smile.

Ainsley grinned and tried to stifle a laugh, guys didn't flirt with her very often. "I-I'm Ainsley."

Riley came over with Fiona, who was crying into her hands. "M-m-my drums!" Fiona sobbed, she looked up and saw the four boys and wiped her tears immeadiately, "CUTE GUYS!" She screamed immeadiately perking up. "Hi," She said flirtasously, twirling her hair, "I'm Fiona."

Riley introduced herself next, "Hey, I'm Riley."

They stood there talking for a few minutes until Big Time Rush had to go. Carlos reached out, "Here, take his card, think about it."

With that, they left. 


End file.
